All is fair in Love and War A night at Eternity
by venus.moon.siren
Summary: Samantha "Sam" Shepard drowns her sorrows at Eternity lounge. Music is roaring, conversation is flowing and receives an unexpected visit from an old flame ; Rated M for Mature. Make sure to pick up a drink and listen to my fanmix www-dot-stereomood-dot-com/users/myplaylist/244528/listen when you read this! More to come in the near future, stay tuned...


All is Fair in Love and War

_By .Siren_

_(A/n: please check out this fanmix I made to go with the story: users/myplaylist/244528/listen) _

_I am new to the whole FF thing so please take it easy on me! much love and cheers! _

_Vulnerability. It's the one thing I just can't afford. No…not now. Not after everything that we're going up against. Why do I feel like I'm teetering on the edge? Sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose control-The protocols, the demands, the never-ending entropy of the next day, hour, second. Always, so much fucking weight on my shoulders. The cracks mended by invisible duct tape. No, I'm no fucking hero, but I'm going to fight because someone has to…. It's what I was born to do._

The disgruntled commander painfully took off her chest plate, piece by piece falling on the cold steel floor, painstakingly removing the rest of her armor as she sluggishly walked into her shower. Placing both hands on the wall in front of her, she sunk her head allowing the Blood to emanate from her wounds, her synthetic scars burning as the hot water poured over her head, the bathroom filling with steam.

Thoughts started to fill the raven-haired woman. The strain of her recent undertaking on Illium had taken a toll on her on a more personal level.

"_Did Cerberus ever tell you how they recovered your body? …I gave it to them."_

My heart…sank. Deep. This is worse than seeing Ash back on freedom's progress. At least Ash showed some _emotion._

"_I gave you to them Shepard. Because they said they could rebuild you. And to do that, I had to take it from the Shadow Broker…who was going to sell your corpse to the collectors." _

_Dumbfounded_.

"_Shepard. I barely escaped with my own life. And when I gave you to Cerberus, I told myself I was doing it for you, for a chance to bring you back-but I knew Cerberus would use you for their own business…and I let it happen because…I couldn't let you go."_

_She looked up at me, the bottom of her eyes brimming with tears. _

"_I'm sorry." She choked, dropping her beatific sapphire eyes. _

_I assured her that it was ok, that the mission I was on was necessary but deep down inside I felt responsible. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so goddamn reckless. I wasn't prepared… we were ambushed, completely taken by surprise. When I found myself drifting in space, retrograding in zero gravity… the image of her was all I chose to see. Even with my blood vessels bursting and my lungs pleading for oxygen and my heart racing a light-year a minute as I floated into nothingness…she was there. She was everywhere. She covered me like the darkness that swallowed me whole. A blink. A wrinkle in time and here I am… How I managed to comeback as the woman I was, or to even come back at all…is thanks to her. _

"_I can shed some light on why the Collectors wanted you however. Surprisingly, killing Saren didn't matter to them. They were intrigued by your exposure to the prothean becon and your encounter with the thorian on feros. Few humans have been through what you have. The Collectors wanted to study you for genetic abnormalities. They were, quite literally, after your body. That's all I found so far… but I'll keep looking." _

"_Liara, the Shadow Broker is dead. Come with me." _

"_No Shepard, not while those trusted agents still strike back. They were working with the Collectors Shepard…they have to pay." _

"_Liara, enough is enough. You're becoming obsessed… I need you on my team, I could you someone like you on the squad-someone with experience. Fight beside me." _

"_I Can't Shepard. You know that. I need to stay here and sort through the Shadow Broker's Data. It's too important for me to just leave." _

Shepard banged the bottom of her fist on the steel wall in front of her, angry that Liara had become so obsessed with her own personal goals. "What are you not telling me Liara?" She muttered under her breath. She grabbed the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy that stood on the floor and took a swift swig at the liquor wiping her mouth with the other hand.

Thoughts of Liara began to fill the former spectre's mind… her absence gnawed away at her, painfully, like an insatiable hunger that couldn't be assuaged. Seeing her again only helped to awake in her all the passion she felt in her former self. Even after the reconstruction she had undergone, there was still a part of her that always wondered if anything had been dramatically altered. Every answer she gave, every movement, every gesture or mannerism was closely analyzed in her mind. There was always this neurosis, some fear that, in the process of being dead, she had lost her soul. Her feelings for Liara were still there… and she took comfort in that reassurance.

She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her waist. She always preferred the manly way of doing things. It had taken a while for Sam to realize that her new cabin was definitely an upgrade from what she had before. Considering that this was, for the most part where she spent most of her free time, she made a mental note to thank Cerberus at some point. She stammered to the aquarium gripping the brandy in the other hand and pressed her forehead unto the cold glass.

_Ahh…This feels nice. _

She turned her face and took another take at the brandy, her towel loosening, exposing a dark purple and reddish bruise on her right hip.

_Miranda looked really good today. And her ass… god I love staring at her ass. She truly is engineered to perfection in every fucking way. A crooked smile appeared on the commander's face. _

Sam raised the Brandy to her full lips and swallowed what was left of it.

_Too bad she's all corporate._ She smirked, dropping the empty bottle on the floor.

"Edi!"

"Yes Commander?"

"Are we still docked on Illium?"

"The Normandy is currently stationed in Nos Astra Commander. Would you like me to ready the Normandy for departure?"

"No Edi. I was just wondering. Thank you…"

Sam accessed her closet and decided to wear her black jeans and a white buttoned V-neck top exposing hollow and cavernous collar bones and a toned chest.

_Haven't worn these in ages… _

As she sat in her chair in front of her terminal to put on her chafed boots, she flickered her green eyes at the framed picture on her desk, frozen at the sight of the beautiful creature in front of her.

"I miss you," she whispered brushing the image with the pad of her calloused thumb. For a second she couldn't help but remember the Asari in all her timidity. How she stammered and fumbled every time she walked into her quarters behind Karen's office. Her youthful enthusiasm… the way she explained her precocious expertise on Prothean technology. Devouring the details of her personal life and how closely it paralleled her own. She remembered the precious time they shared before the attack on the Normandy-the rumble of their beating hearts…the sound of ruffling sheets as sweet nothings were whispered between them. Two souls drifting in the endless darkness of space…intertwined in consciousness, in body, in soul. Her exhilarating scent, her giving lips… The Rapture of their melds flooded her senses as if she was still there, buried in her consciousness. With the haziness and obscurity of her thoughts she could feel her presence. She sensed the yearning, the aching fervor to meld deeply into the commander's mind.

"Liara…"She muttered under her breath. "I can feel you."

Sam shook her head.

_Is it possible?_ She wondered.

In no way could she remember ever leaving her presence. In no way could she have ever imagined that the most beautiful asari she had ever laid her eyes on would risk her own life to protect her…to bring her back from the dead. Sam felt her emotions heighten and a stab of pain as her pulse quickened. She placed the picture back down on the table and stormed out of her quarters.

_Fuck. I need some fresh air._

_"All our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling."_ –Blaise Pascal

The lounge was thrumming with _energy_.

Music was blaring with some rhythmic and sensual sounds. This was a way to past the time while docked on Nos Astra. The hustle and bustle of the outside markets muffled by the electronic beats that filled the large elegant expanse. The city skyscrapers, which there were many, could be seen looming above the open-aired ceiling allowing the cool air to proliferate freely. A popular hot-spot for locals, consisting primarily of Asari and your handful of Turians who indulged in a wide-range of Asari, Turian, Krogan and rarely, human liquor… which was regarded to be the lowest grade of all spirits. Conversations could be heard all around the lounge, a group of friends discussing marriage, shady negotiations amongst Eclipse mercenaries could be observed, Turian scoundrels making moves on the mono-gendered beauties that stood by.

Sam looked around and saw that on this particular night the lounge seemed to be even more crowded than the last time she was here. It's incredible how little Sam was able to recognize considering she was so caught up in helping Liara with the Shadow Broker. Eyes peered as she idly made her way to the bar on the right, still slightly rocked from the Brandy Karen had given her earlier as a gift.

"So then he says, "Oh, it's ok. Our amino acids are all different, so it's not like we can get diseases or anything if we go natural" A Quarian was overheard saying.

"I'm telling you, this is why you shouldn't date humans." A Turian replied.

Sam shook her head in amusement, smirking from the Turian's comment.

"Hey"

"Well look who's back. What can I get you Babe?"

The fiery red head sat at the bar resting her elbows on the counter. She took another drag at the cigar in her hand.

"I'll have a shot of Ryncol. Straight." She answered blowing out the scented tobacco.

The Asari Bartender shot a quick glance at the beauty before her, startled by her request.

"Ryncol?"

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking." She replied as she positioned herself on the stool.

"Not everyone can drink like a Krogan you know. " The Asari stated matter-of-factly, looking down at the marine. Wide eyed with curiosity.

_Should I tell her?… _She thought.

"It's hard to drown your sorrows in an empty glass" She made a small grimace as the hard alcohol burnt down her throat.

She was lost. She was angry. She was hurt. She didn't give a fuck tonight.

"I know." She said with her notorious smirk, her eyelids feeling the weight of the drink. "But if I can fight like one, I might as well drink like one too." She snorted.

The Asari bartender simply shook her head in disbelief.

_What in the Goddess does Liara see in her? _

"You humans are never short of confidence are you?"

"Yeaaaaaaa." She belted "When you've been through everything I've been through, confidence doesn't sound so bad." She said sucking on the cigar and blowing out rings of smoke.

On the other end of the bar she noticed an Asari who's face she could barely see. She was distracted by her revealing black dress that showcased a generous amount of cleavage and black lace that unveiled teasing blue shoulders. Her face cloaked by a black hood and amethyst lips that shimmered with intrigue. The asari sat alone, her thin body slumped forward. She stared straight into her glass, mindlessly stirring the ice in circles around the sips of a neon green liquid.

Shepard sat forward trying to regain her composure, her heart skiping a beat.

She pulled on the cigar.

"So, is it always this crowded here?" She asked, shifting her attention back to the bartender.

"Not exactly. Have you ever heard of Dee Mabay?" She asked nodding towards a section on the floor above them. "She's a really well known Dj from Thessia who's playing tonight. As you can see, she's got quite the following here in NA."

"I've been out of the loop for so long so I haven't got the slightest idea of who that is… But the music really takes me back. I remember sneaking out of my foster parent's house at night, taking their car to drive out to the city." She smiled wistfully, flicking the ash of her cigar in the ashtray.

"I'd go to Josie's alibi off hastings street or The Astronaut on Thursday nights. I got myself into a lot of trouble back then before I joined with the Alliance."

She grabbed the empty glass and traced her finger on the rim. Lost in thought.

"How's that working for you babe?" The Asari leaned in.

Shepard took a deep breath.

"It's complicated."

Shepard gestured for another drink. Already weaving in her chair.

"Don't take this personal, but another one of those Ryncols will knock your ass out. You sure you wanna do that to yourself babe?"

"Hit me again… I'm fine."

"Whatever's got you drinking this Krogan swill left quite the impression on you huh?"

Sam nodded, eyes lidded.

"Yeah. Just trying to NOT think for once. My mother was an alcoholic you know… and there's this saying on earth: sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

The Matriarch stared at the commander as she wiped the wooden counter.

"Old habits die hard. It's even harder when you got shit on your mind you know?" Sam continued.

The bartender turned her head to face the hooded Asari sitting at the other end of the bar and caught 2 azure eyes already glimpsing at the Red head in front of her. The Asari shot a quick glance at the Matriarch suspiciously and then shifted her attention back on her almost empty glass.

"Right," The bartender replied, still eyeing the hooded Asari. "I think we both know it's love related am I right? Heck, that's the only absurd reason why you'd even drink that shit."

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Sam said with solemn eyes. "I met her during one of my missions. As soon as I laid my eyes on her I knew I was in trouble." A wicked smirk graced her full lips. Sam grabbed the glass and slid it closer to her without lifting it.

The Matriarch lifted her brow in response while wiping one of her shot glasses.

"I've never met anyone so…deep. So smart, and so goddamn beautiful." Sam said wistfully. Her eyes glazed, and she stared into her drink.

"Yeah," The Asari sighed. "I knew someone like that too. She was quite a gal I tell ya. Smart but always caught up in politics. She sure did have a nice rack though."

The hooded Asari sitting on the far end of the bar almost spit out her drink and started coughing abruptly.

"By the goddess, everything alright over there?" The Matriarch wailed. The mysterious Asari simply raised her hand in response.

"Try not to choke. That's the best and most expensive Asari liquor we got! Take it easy kid."

The Asari only nodded without looking. She turned on her chair with her back to the commander and walked away, fading into the crowd of dancers.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what got her tits in a twist, and by the looks of it, seemed like there was a lot on her mind too."

The commander was smooth in flicking open her lighter to re-light her cigar with a practiced run of her thumb. The music was blaring and the lounge became pretty dark with the orange glow of the liquid-like hologram being the only source for light.

"Nos Astra is pleased to welcome, all the way from Thessia, the Goddess herself in flesh and blood…please welcome Dee Mabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

The crowd roared. Everyone was on their feet, cheering at the DJ that stood above them on the top floor. Sam couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not inviting the crew down here to join her but she made it clear to them that she needed some time alone and that she would return to the ship the following day.

_Tali would've loved this… _She thought whimsically.

"Lets…get… spaced!" The DJ shouted.

The crowd went berserk.

And suddenly the lounge became completely dark and the only thing you could see was the Skyscrapers that rose above. Lasers started shooting out of everywhere with a heavy bass line echoing through out the open space.

Sam started to feel a little light headed from all the noise but the music brought back a lot of good memories. Memories that reminded her of her wild nights in Vancouver, with her friends whom all happened to be involved in the same gang as her. They had become like family to her, teaching her how to stay sharp on her feet, how to survive. She wondered what their lives were like and if any of them had changed. Her struggles back on Earth as an orphan were only the beginning of the chaos that was her life. Growing up on the streets not knowing where her life would lead her, unsure of what to make of herself in a world obsessed with perfection, power, and technology. Shepard was dead for 2 years. 104 weeks. 730 days and yet…here she was: defying the laws of mortality. She couldn't pretend anymore, at least not today. It was gnawing away like at her. Deep within her there was a void, a black hole that could suck a star straight into its sphere. She turned her attention back at the bartender. She couldn't help but notice the striking eyes on the Asari. They were almond shaped, with 2 honey-colored irises that glistened under the dim lights of the lounge. She was unmistakably statuesque, with beautiful pink facial markings on and around her cheekbones.

"The last time I was here you mentioned you were an an Asari Matriarch. What's it like living for nearly a thousand years?"

The Asari bartender leaned in on the counter locking eyes with the Commander.

"Violent. Wars break out, colonies get destroyed. Sometimes you hear good news, like that colony on Feros surviving. That's the exception though. You find peace in whatever arms will hold you. Turian, Elcor, Hanar…even had a pureblood daughter. I was the father. Didn't work out. Then one day you wake up, your figure's gotten matriarchal, and everyone else is too young to remember how the quarians looked inside those suits."

"And how's that like…being an Asari Matriarch? I hear it's not all what's its cracked out to be." Sam probed, leaning back against her chair.

"Pretty much like being anything else," The Asari snickered. "My parents had it way more interesting than I did."

Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to remain collected although her vision was becoming blurry.

"Did your mother fight in the krogan rebellions?"

"I don't know whether she "fought". She scouted, sniped a few people, and blew up a couple of space stations. You know, Commando stuff. She'd put the old commando leathers on for special nights with dad." She shook her head. "Goddess, that was embarrassing."

"If your mother fought in the rebellions and your father was a krogan, didn't that cause tension?"

"They didn't meet until a few hundred years after the turians put the boot in with the damn genophage. As far as either one knew, they were both just warriors. Dad boasted, mom just stayed quiet. Mom was a Matriarch herself, and dad was near on a thousand, when the truth came out."

Shepard shook her head, trying to wear off the effects the ryncol was having beginning to have on her. Her synthetic parts feeling a sting from the radioactive ions the drink carried. She remembered the Turian at flux who had warned her of the effects back on the Citadel.

"So what happened when he found out?"

"I was about a hundred, shaking my ass in some sleazy bar. They got me on a link, told me that they were going to have it out, and made me promise to love whichever one survived. Turned out to be easy, since neither one did."

"Shit. Sorry to hear."

"Family huh? What a kick in the ass." The Matriarch snorted.

"Yeah well at least you had a family. I never met my biological parents. Messed around with a gang for sometime and then joined the Alliance when I was 18. Never looked back ever since…" She said, putting out her cigar in the ashtray.

"Must've been hard growing up on Earth. Heard that place is a shithole of what it used to be."

"Damn right it is." The commander hoarsely replied. "But it's home…and I haven't been there for a long time."

"Are you that busy?"

"Like I said…it's complicated. By the way, I'm curious about the mystery drink. What's in it?" The commander slurred.

The Matriarch leaned in close to her ear " Look babe, Ryncol's pretty black market stuff, but If you can drink that, you can definitely handle this." She grabbed the bottle from the shelf that stood against the wall and started pouring her a shot. "Whatever it is, it's rumored to come from the deepest reaches of the traverse, distilled on a planet that none of us know the name of—hence the name-and adapted by those sons of bitches Vorcha. Will definitely make you forget about that girl you were telling me about earlier."

"Not done yet!" Sam quipped in excitement. "Keep em' coming." She said with a wave of her hand.

The energy of the lounge was livid with electronic synthesizers and heavy bass.

Everyone in the open space seemed to be floating. Time seemed to stand still for the commander and she felt no guilt in letting herself enjoy it. Never in all the years growing up on Earth could she have ever imagined that she'd be having 'mystery shots' in the furthest reaches of the galaxy, away from the petty crime, long removed from the hustle and bustle of the streets…away from all the familiarity. Despite of being dead, amidst the chaos of her current mission against the Collectors and worst… not having Liara by her side was quickly assuaged by the fact that she was happily drunk enough to forget about it.

"You said your father fought in the rachni wars?"

"Yeah, when he was young. Loved showing off his war scars. Krogan think they're sexy. Me, I go for asses."

_Then you would love Miranda_ Shepard thought, inwardly smiling to herself.

"When I was a girl, he'd tell me about landing on this poison-filled world and stomping a rachni queen to mut. The scientists say all that stuff about us getting genetic material from the father is crap. Seems like I got a bit of his mouth though." She chuckled as she pored the drink into sam's shot glass.

"I've been dieing to ask…what is a Matriarch doing working at a bar…serving drinks?"

"It's better than what most Matriarchs are doing. Look at that screw up with Saren and his geth a few years back."

_Oh I remember. I killed her. _

"All that Asari wisdom got the Destiny Ascension blown to hell, and now you humans are in charge and I warned them! Told people on Thessia what was coming, and they didn't want to hear it."

"What didn't they want to hear?"

"That art and philosophy and political prowess wasn't going to cit it. We can't go a single Asari lifetime without some war breaking out. We need to get our daughters," She paused "working earlier, not spending their wild maiden years stripping or in merc bands." She said in her throaty monotone voice, staring at the stripper across the room. "When I started talking to about making new mass relays ourselves, they laughed the blue off my ass. So now I serve drinks."

"There is a saying on Earth: All is fair in love and war," she slurred, raising her glass for a toast.

The Asari flickered her eyelids and raised her own drink to meet the red head.

_I'd like to see you walk away from this one!_ The Matriarch scoffed inwardly.

Shepard grabbed the glass in her hand and took a swift swig at the mystery drink, downing all of its contents in one single movement. Apparently, the Asari under estimated the woman's drinking abilities.

"Would you like another one God-"

Shepard just sat there with a droll face careening side-to-side, unable to feel her tongue anymore.

"No!" she quickly interrupted. "I've had enough of the drink this…drink." she garbled. "Hey…thanks for the conversation. What was your name…again?"

"Aethyta." The Matriarch responded. "And you are…Shepard am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for the drinks and the company… and the…hey! You look different!" she giggled and turned to face the crowd.

"Pleasure as always." Aethyta said bowing her head slightly.

_So this is the great commander Shepard huh? Not bad Liara,_ she thought to herself.

"Not Bad."

_Fuck I'm drunk. _

Her thoughts were hazy, almost unclear. She remembered the weight of the universe on her shoulders when she walked into the bar-but now-she could care less. She knew what lied ahead of her: the fight against the collectors...The reapers ultimately; always trying to mend the loose strings, always answering to everyone else's demands, desires, requests but never her own. It was a constant frenzy she became all too familiar with ever since she was a young girl. The idea of Cerberus reviving her back to existence to only be used as a weapon of mass destruction never deluded the human. After the battle at Torfan, she had lost all reserve, all fear. Losing all the men that fateful day only helped to harden her more than she already was.

She just needed to breathe... She was an impulsive woman; spontaneous, an expert strategist-Life had done that to her…she was a natural born soldier. As Shepard stared intently at the crowded room in front of her she began to feel the effect of the drink immediately. The music was loud and alluring, with many Asari and Turians crowding the floor. Shepard shook her head in an attempt to wear off the drinks influence but it was already too late. The room was roaring with _sensual_ energy and it aroused in the red head complete surrender. She allowed the music to lead her to the dance floor. She always enjoyed dancing, albeit she was never that good at it, but this time it was different. There was a burning fervor in the commander to LIVE and to savor every second of life no matter what she was doing, or where she was. She had fought throughout her whole life, selflessly lending her talents to the greater cause in hopes of redeeming herself for her past, her mistakes and for all those she lost… or left behind.

She was going surrender to the moment because she could. She was going to dance the weight of the universe away, even if it was for only one night.

_Fuck yeah! _

The nerves in her body yawned within her. Time did not exist, only the moment fresh and raw, pulsating in her veins.

She deliberately made her way into the crowd, her tight skinny jeans hugging her legs, her silky white buttoned down V shirt was damp with sweat. She walked confidently under the influence and allowed the erotic essence of the nightclub transport her above and beyond her worries. Turians danced with Asari in complete synchronization swaying their bodies like autumn leaves, glowing, animated like stars that littered the night skies she grew to love. And amidst the crowd of these nocturnal creatures she saw in her sight the most beautiful Asari her human eyes ever laid on. She recognized the blue shade of sky walking slowly towards her. That holy face, the regal form that hid underneath the black hooded dress.. And how quick she came to recognize those sweltering blue eyes that entrapped her green orbs in sight.

_Is that you? She thought as she squinted her eyes. _

The asari walked slowly but deliberately towards the commander as she removed the hood that had kept her identity concealed earlier at the bar, her black dress billowing around her sultry form.

_Liara? _

Shepard was the phantom that kept Liara awake at night, tossing and turning in her bed, praying to the goddesses that somehow-the heavens would bless her with her lover's return. She sacrificed everything, including her own life to retrieve Shepard's remains so that Cerberus could revive her, not even wasting a second of her time in questioning their intentions with the human. She just wanted her _alive._ It was a truth that they both could never deny: they were deeply, unrelentingly, passionately in love with eachother. It was the type of love that transcended all barriers between them…even death.

"Liara, is that yo-"

Without even saying a word, Liara walked slowly and knowingly into the commander's space, unapologetically wrapping her arms around the marine's neck and taking her lips in hers without hesitation.

"All is fair in love and war?" The Asari panted as she broke form the kiss.

Sam leaned in close and whispered "False."

"How so commander?" Liara softly murmured.

"In war, there exist rules of engagement and ethical conduct. Not that anybody…follows them," she coughed "…but they're there. In love, there are rules if we decide there out to be rules T'Soni." She grinned as she swayed with the music. "no one plays fair." She added looking back at Liara mischievously.

The asari simply clutched Sam's shirt and crashed her amethyst lips on the woman.

The merging of sound, touch, taste and sight engulfing her entire body. Liara's eyes were obsidian black and they bore straight into her like gravity itself. All oxygen dissipated around them. If Shepard had forgotten the melding process, Liara was quick to remind her.

_Shepard… _she heard Liara say within her mind.

Waves of passion, yearning, of total and unadulterated pleasure erupted in their proximity. She placed her hands on Liara's hips and pulled her closer, filling her heart-shaped mouth with her tongue, both their mouths prisoners of their want for eachother. Liara fisted the commanders hair in her hands and dove deeper into her mouth with a hunger that was completely unrecognizable to the marine…ripples of desire coursing in both their veins down to the depths of their shared consciousness, their bodies brushing up against eachother. Shepard felt her heart plummeting down to her belly, triggering her hormones. Shepard whimsically hauled the toy wedged in between her legs in response to the overwhelming surge of stimuli and gracefully turned Liara around and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Liara shot Sam a surprised look and smiled... the nervous girl she you used to be long gone into the depths of her subconscious. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder and felt the slight bulge brushing up behind her. The two years that had separated the two was enough to make her forget the Commander's masculine tendencies. Liara didn't complain, Shepard was after all the 1st person she _joined_ with. She allowed the rhythm that thronged around her to assuage the day's events, to melt away the stress of the past couple of days. She knew that Sam would be off fighting the unfathomable and she wanted to savor the moment just as Sam did. The amalgam of sound, of Sam's sweet and musky scent and her strong arms wrapped around her was so beautiful it made her want to cry.

_By the Goddess…It's been too long _

She had never felt special to anyone before, not like this, not the way Sam made her feel. She swayed gently back and forth as she closed her eyes. She remembered the 1st time her and Sam danced. It was back on the Citadel, at Flux, when they were on their mission against Saren. She stopped moving and reached up slightly and kissed her softly on her full cherry-colored lips.

_You are amazing Shepard… I hope you know that._

She wrapped her left arm behind the marine's neck and brushed the back of her shaggy red hair with her fingertips as she looked deeply into her eyes. Her gaze was deep, fixed and penetrating. Sam felt the weight of her stare and felt her whole body overcome with weakness. She simply looked back into her deep blue eyes and continued to move to the rhythm behind her.

"You've gotten better at this my love." Liara smiled.

"Nah," Sam chuckled "It's what we humans call… Liquid confidence."

Liara pulled her in with a thrust of her hand and claimed the commander's lips once again, holding them prisoner just like she held her heart. Sam opened her eyes mid-kiss, wanting to confirm that she wasn't dreaming and found her Asari goddess gazing back with half-lidded eyes, beaming with sheer lust. This was a much different Liara that she had known. There was an edge, a certain mischief in the Asari that she hadn't seen before.

"_You've changed T'Soni… "_

"_How so my love? " _

"_I don't know… Did I miss something?" _

"_Shepard… I know you are angry with me. But it's been 2 years and a lot has happened…" _

"_Yeah. It's called death. And let me add that I'm pretty fucked up right now…" _

"_Sssshhhh… I know my love. I saw you at the bar earlier talking to the Matriarch but didn't want to interfere. Goddess Shepard… It's been too long." _

"Liara…" Shepard finally broke with a gasp

"Liara, how did you know…" she slurred before she was quickly interrupted by Liara's tongue and mouth suckling at her ear.

"mmmm… She moaned.

"Here….." the commander could only say, wildfires surging.

"bed…" Liara moaned back.

"Liara. I don't understand. Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going o-…"

The Asari placed 2 fingers on Shepard's lips, searching Shepard's eyes for forgiveness. Her eyes returning to their natural sapphire blue.

"Ssssshhhhh… Goddess Shepard." She reassured smiling. "Do you really think I wouldn't know where you'd be? You do realize that my work requires considerable amount of intel?"

Sam cupped her lover's face and kissed her gently.

"I missed you." She murmured under her breath.

She gripped Sam's hand and whispered in her ear " Then show me."


End file.
